Mask
Mask & Da Glock is the second track off of rap duo $uicideboy$'s EP Kill Your$elf Part I: The $uicide $aga, and features Trippy Tha Kid. Lyrics Intro This a $crim beat Here comes the pain! DJ $crim with that 808 Project Pat & $LICK $LOTH Break out the mask and the Glock and get rid of you Pop, pop, 'till you drop, bre-break, break Bre-Bre-Break ($UI) out the (CIDE) mask and the Glock (BOY$) and get rid of you Pop, pop, ($LICK SLOTH) 'till you drop, body full of bullet holes Uh Break out the mask and the Glock and get rid of you (Rrra) Pop, pop, 'till you drop, bre-break, break Bre-Bre-Break out the mask and the Glock and get rid of you Pop, pop, 'till you drop, body full of bullet holes 1: $LICK $LOTH Ain't got no job, so I steal and rob Mask and the Glock, keep it hot This that ghetto god, popping shots Bumbaclot fresh up out of jail Got that devil in me with that semi loaded, have your pockets empty This a stick up, stick up This a stick up, motherfucker Load my clip up, click up Point it to his dick, sucker Bust the first one, go dumb Toe-tag a motherfucker Catch him slipping, no description when that ski up on my face Now he victim of my mission to get that money out the safe For that paper, I don't play Call Uzi to make this play and tell him– Project Pat Break out the mask and the Glock and get rid of you Pop, pop, 'till you drop, bre-break, bre-bre-break Break out the mask and the Glock and get rid of you Pop, pop, 'till you drop, body full of bullet holes Break out the mask and the Glock and get rid of you Pop, pop, 'till you drop, bre-break, bre-bre-break Break out the mask and the Glock and get rid of you Pop, pop, 'till you drop, body full of bullet holes 2: YUNG MUTT Suckas say they hangin' ten, so I leave 'em hangin' out to dry, bitch I'm the great white of the Grey*59 Hibernating from 9 to 5 Then it's back to buzzing with my cousin in the hive We been some busy bees, not after honeys just them dollar signs Still finding time to smoke, call me Papa Pine Spot a spine Chop and grind Spark a shine Top of the line, I'm mopping slime Yeah, that's right I'm clean as fuck Fuck your team, you punk Had your hoe's pussy for lunch Fuck dinner, I'mma kill her Dump her body in the river Shivering shoulder like a blizzard in Boulder Colder than a dead body, agh! Project Pat Break out the mask and the Glock and get rid of you Pop, pop, 'till you drop, bre-break, bre-bre-break Break out the mask and the Glock and get rid of you Pop, pop, 'till you drop, body full of bullet holes Break out the mask and the Glock and get rid of you Pop, pop, 'till you drop, bre-break, bre-bre-break Break out the mask and the Glock and get rid of you Pop, pop, 'till you drop, body full of bullet holes 3: Trippy Tha Kid Why? Why? Why? Why do I do this to myself? And why I am fucking with my health? I really don't know But you really don't know me Or what I got under my belt? I'm champion, I'm ready to rumble Pass it around like weed in a huddle Crazy, wild, get buck like uncle Fuck what you want, I love what I got Don't fuck with the kid, I'm dope with the bundle Banging like thunder, above and beyond While you standing under my feet in umbrellas, I'm making it rain This acid I spit, I kill it for days I rap because I love it, you do it for plays Yeah, I love views but I rather be great Then just be okay and get bitches for days While you fucking that skank, I make love to my wave I become my music, I do not abuse it, this isn't a phase Bitch! Project Pat Break out the mask and the Glock and get rid of you Pop, pop, 'till you drop, bre-break, bre-bre-break Break out the mask and the Glock and get rid of you Pop, pop, 'till you drop, body full of bullet holes Break out the mask and the Glock and get rid of you Pop, pop, 'till you drop, bre-break, bre-bre-break Break out the mask and the Glock and get rid of you Pop, pop, 'till you drop, body full of bullet holes Category:$uicideboy$ Category:Trippy Tha Kid Category:G*59 Records Category:G59 Category:Cloud Rap Category:Dark Rap Category:SoundCloud Category:SoundCloud Rap